Match
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Bird surport Ryan when he has the test done and she has the test done her self with shocking results
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Match**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS: the Hunted**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate. Ryan/Bird**

**SUMMARY: Bird surport Ryan when he has the test done and she has the test done her self with shocking results**

**ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

Mike met up with Stewart at pub where Stewart told Mike about the cancer and how Ryan is his only hope. They talk for an hour before Mike return to Hammersley. When Mike spoke to Ryan Bird was listening into there converstation. She was shock with what Ryan said to Mike about his only father. After Mike walk out of the senior mess Bird walk in looking at Ryan

"Ryan are you ok"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be"

"I heard every thing"

"you heard"

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't relies things wern't that great between you and your dad" Ryan stood up gathering all his papers

"now you know, I don't want to talk about it" then he walk out of the room.

Bird thought about it and decided to go and talk to Mike. When she was close to the ship office the door was open when she heard Mike and Kate talking.

"Mike what wrong you been up set since you walk in here"

"I saw Stewart at lunch time"

"Ryan father"

"Yeah"

"Want to talk about it"

"Stewart ask me if I could talk to Ryan and get him to talk to Stewart"

"Why dosn't Stewart call Ryan him self"

"He has but Ryan not replying back to any of his calls"

"Is the relashionship that bad between them"

"Yeah since the devorice"

"Give them time Mike, they will work it out between them"

"that one thing Stewart dosn't have Kate. He got cancer and need a bone marrow transplant. He hoping that Ryan is a match" Bird was shock when what she just heard.

"Dose Ryan know this"

"no I don't want Ryan to see stewart cause he dying"

"If he knew do you think he will do the test I heard it not plesent"

"don't know Kate"

"Or perhapes he needs some one to hold his hand"

"I knew I can count on you for your suport Kate" Mike said smiling at her.

"go and talk to Ryan"

"alright. When it over Kate I would like to talk to you about us"

"mike no it over"

"I would like to know what change your mind why did you cancel our hoilday. Look we will talk about it later ok"

"there nothing to talk about" bird heard them moving around so she quickly walk back the way she came before they see her.

Mike did go and talk to Ryan and told him about Stewart cancer and that he would get tested to. Bird heard them talk in Ryan cabin so she knock on the door and open it

"Sir, Ryan"

"bird is there some thing I can do for you" mike asked. Bird walk in and close the door behind her.

"Sir I heard every thing, sorry."

"bird you shouldn't listening into others private converstations"

"sorry sir" then she turn to Ryan

"Ryan why don't you do the test"

"Jess, no even now I know why dad want to see me, I still won't do it"

Bird step ford till she next to Ryan. She held on to his hand while looking at him "i'll hold your hand while it done and you can hold mine. I wouldn't mind helping out to see if I can help your father or some one else" Ryan and Mike was shock

"you will do that, but you don't know my father"

"It one way for me to met him and for you two to start talking again a fresh start for you both"

"i don't know what to say" Ryan said in shock

"how about yes in saying i'll do the test" bird said smiling which made him smile

"Alright i'll do it"

"that great Ryan i'll call Stewart"

"no Mike, i'll make the call" Ryan said as he look at Mike

"good start Ryan" mike said

"Let me know when the test is being done" bird said to Ryan

"I'll let you know bird" mike said

"thank you sir"

Half an hour later Ryan called Stewart and they talk for a few minutes before Ryan return back to work.

Two days later Ryan, Stewart, Mike and bird where all at the hospital getting tested. "Jessica, thank you for doing this" Stewart said

"your welcome Mr white, I did say to Ryan that i'll hold his hand" Stewart and mike grin

"that you did" When Ryan return doctor was behind him

"Jessica" she stood up and follow the doctor

"good luck" Ryan said as they hug.

"thanks" Jesscia follow the doctor up stairs while Ryan sat down in bird seat.

They talk for twenty minutes when Jessica return and sat next to Ryan. They all talk for few minutes when bird needed to go to the loo. When she return she stop at the corner of the door way when the doctor return

"where jessica" she asked

"toilet"

"Ok. I got some great news Stewart we got a match" she said smiling

"Ryan" Stewart said grining giving Ryan a hug

"Ah no, sorry Stewart, no match"

"what" Stewart said in shock

"you said you got great news there a match" Mike said

"Yes that right as I said Ryan no match"

"Is it me" mike asked

"No Jessica Bird is" she said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Bird was shock and so was Mike Ryan and Stewart "Jessica, but I thought Ryan was"

"i'm sorry Stewart"

"Well thank you doctor, come on Ryan I need a stronger drink" then stewart and Ryan walk out side.

"Stewart thought Ryan would since he is Ryan father"

"I thought so to, sorry Mike"

"thanks doctor" mike walk out of the door.

Bird walk out from where she was "doctor" she turn to bird

"good news Jessica, your Stewart perfect match"

"I heard, I'm shock, by how much"

"ninty seven percent"

"Is that the results" Bird look at the file in the doctor hands

"yes it is"

"Can I see it please"

"sure" she open the file and move the papers around then she show bird her test results and Stewarts results. The doctor told bird what is what so she could under stand.

"wow that amazing" then a kid who ran down the starts ran into the doctor which cause her to drop the papers onto the floor as she fell down.

Bird bend down to pick them up while the doctor and the kid sat up. Bird look at Mike and Ryan results, then she look at Stewarts and Mikes. Just as the doctor got up from the floor just as the mother showed up

"there you are, how many times have I told you no running in hoisptal, sorry about that"

"It ok" then the doctor turn to bird who close the file and past it to her.

"I'll call you in the next few days"

"thank you doctor" Bird walk out side. She saw Mike car still in the car park and he was in it. He wave bird over so she walk over to him

"sir"

"bird get in, i'll drive you to the complex"

"thank you sir" bird walk around and got into Mike car.

"did the doctor tell you"

"I heard her telling you, Ryan and Mr white the results of the test"

"You must have been shock"

"i am sir" Mike started the car then drove to the complex.

"Sir I saw the test results, the doctor show me them. Ninty seven percent match"

"that is great news bird. Let me know when the operation is and i'll get a replacement for a patrol or two"

"I will sir" Bird look down at her hands the out the window while thinking about the results she saw on the paper concerning Stewart and Ryan.

"some thing on your mind bird" She turn to look at Mike

"Sir how long have you known the white family?"

"since ADFA, why, what is it"

"It about the test results sir"

"what about them"

"I saw your and Ryan, it was an accident. A kid ran down the step and plow into the doctor causing them both to fall onto the ground. I picking up the file and copies of the results when I saw yours and Ryan as well"

"what are you saying bird"

"Mr white isn't Ryan biologacal father" Mike pulled over and turn to bird with a shock and angery look

"what did you just say"

"Mr White isn't Ryan biologacal father. He got a ten percent change that is why the result came back a no match sir"

"Are you sure"

"yes sir. The doctor show me mine and Mr white results and what to look out for when it comes to matching for any sort of tests."

"And mine"

"you and mr white got five percent change"

"Ok"

"you and I got thirty five percent chance. You and Ryan got fourty percent chance sir cause you got the same blood type"

"Why is your blood results higher than mine or Ryan"

"universe donnor. That what the doctor said cause of my blood type"

"Ok"

"If Mr White isn't Ryan father then who"

"I don't know bird" Mike drive to the complex.

When they arrived there few minutes later they saw Kate there getting ready to return to her car.

"X" bird said as she got out of Mike car just as Mike did

"Bird, Mike" they walk over to her

"Kate what are you doing here"

"Here to see bird to find out why she change shifts with Reno"

"Come to my flat and i'll tell you about it X, you can come as well sir since you already know" Bird said looking at them both

"All right" Kate said.

"sure" they walk up the steps where the saw the group of sailors having fun

"Hey bird going to join us" two dads said then he saw who was behind them

"sir, X"

"Two dads, enjoying your shore leave" mike asked

"Yes sir, is every thing ok"

"Yes two dad's" Bird said. Mike and Kate follow bird up to her flat.

When she walk in she went and put the kettle on for a drink. "Brew" she ask them

"Yes thanks" they both said as they sat down on the couch. Bird started making the drinks.

"X the reason why I swap shifts with Reno was cause I was at the hospital with commander Flynn to support Ryan and his dad. We both did the test and held onto Ryan hand for support"

"mike" Kate asked looking at him

"bird knows, she over heard us talking and offered to be tested and to hold Ryan hand"

"that was good of you bird" Kate said

"thanks X"

"How did it go"

"I'm a match" Bird said. Kate was shock.

"You what about Ryan" Bird look at Mike who was looking at her then turn to Kate

"no match" Kate frond

"no Match, I thought with Ryan being Stewart son he got a better chance"

"So did I Kate"

"there more" bird said

"More" she look from bird to Mike

"Stewart isn't Ryan biologacal father" Kate look at Mike in shock

"What?" Kate said in shock then said "then who is Ryan father"

"don't know Kate but there is good news"

"your the match" kate said looking at Mike

"bird is" Kate turn to bird who was pouring the water into three mugs

"You, but how"

"Univerce donor"

"Your blood type"

"Yes" She finish making the drinks then pick them up and walk over and pass Mike and Kate there drinks then she got a chair and move it over to where the couch is and sat down onto it.

"How do you know that there no match between Stewart and Ryan" Kate asked

"I saw the results after the doctor show me the test between stewart and my self. A kid ran down the step and plow into the doctor causing them both to fall onto the ground. I picking up the file and copies of the results from the test. She show me how Mr White and I are a match."

"Oh, so what are you going to do" Kate asked looking at Mike

"don't know yet Kate"


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

"Sir was commander white interested in any other guy twenty years ago" bird asked thinking about the test results

"beside Stewart, no, not that I was awear of"

"what about you sir" Bird asked

"Not i'm just a friend but..." Mike thought about it

"But what Mike" Kate asked

"I remember about the time Ryan would have been conceved, there was a wedding, every one had a great time. It was out on family farm just out side of Melborne. There was plenty of room for every one and there was tents and camper vans for the ones who stayed the night after number of us had few to many. I share a camper with another lieutant"

"Was commander white there?" bird asked

"Yes and stewart. She was one of the brides maids. The lieutant that I share the camper with, he took a liking to Maxine, he told me so. I told him that she married"

"what happen" Kate asked

"i saw them dancing, they, well all of us had few to many to drink. I said to stewart that I was heading to bed, then I went to bed. But an hour later I had to use the head, lucky they got porter loos and an out house on the farm. When I return to the caravan fifteen minutes later I heard noises coming from in side and relies what was going on. So I left and went to get a cup of coffee. I return an hour later to see the lieutant a sleep and his clothes all over the floor. I got back into bed and went to sleep."

"mike did knocker know which caravan you sleep in"

"Yes, her's and Stewarts one was next door" Bird thought about it

"Oh my..." she said in shock as she look at them both. They look at her

"Bird" mike said then Kate click onto what bird was thinking

"Oh" then she turn to Mike He look at them both

"what"

"sir was the lights on or off in the caravan when you heard the noises" Bird asked

"off why"

"Who the liuetant name sir" bird asked

"Paul Green why what is it"

"Sir I think X thinking what i'm thinking. Commander white must of gone into your caravan to sleep with you but it wasn't you that was in there, it was Paul Green since it was late and they did have few to many drinks"

"I agree with Bird. Mike. You did say he was interested in Maxine. And if he didn't say one word the whole time while in the caravan, then she would of throught that Paul Green is you" Kate said Mike thought about it and relies they where right.

"I had no idea, what a night mare this is"

"Sir do you know where Paul Green is now?" Bird asked

"Lieutant commander Green ... oh no" Mike said in shock when he remember seeing the lieutant commander that morning at NAVCOM

"Mike" He turn to Kate

"He here in Cairns, at NAVCOM. I just remember seeing him this morning"

"What are you going to do Mike"

"I'm not sure at the moment"

"There is some thing you can do now sir" bird said

"what that bird"

"Talk to the X here. You wanted to talk to her, now is a good time"

"No it not a good time bird" Kate said

"when is it agood time Kate"

"X did you brake up with the boss here"

"Bird" Kate said

"I over heard you two talking the other day about Ryan and boss mention about hoilday"

"it got nothing to do with you"

"Ma'am the crew notice the change in you both, more from you."

"sorry I..." Kate stood up then bird did

"You can't keep what ever it is bottle up X, tell him before you blow a cork"

"blow a cork" mike said as he stood up.

"Well when you bottle some thing up, the changes it will exspoded like blowing a cork" Kate started to smile

"your right bird but..."

"but what, throw Mike a bone, some thing" Kate turn to mike looking at him

"bird right Kate"

"i ended it cause of your carear"

"My Carrier What dose my carear have some thing to do with us Kate"

"It dosn't matter" she turn and walk to the sliding door

"Kate talk to me" mike said

"sorry Mike" she put her hand on the door when she head that make her froze

"X has some one threaten you and the boss"

"No, nothing like that"

"then what" mike said as he step ford towards Kate

"Black mail" bird said in shock which cause Kate to turn around to see Mike looking at her

"Kate some one black mailing you and it has to do with my carrer" Tears started to form

"Oh Kate" he wrap his arms around her as she cry

"Better get away from the door just in case two dads or other sailors see you there" Bird said.

Mike pulled Kate back to the couch while still in each other arms. They sat down. Bird got a box of tissues and past them to Kate "thanks" then bird sat down.

"What was the black mail" Mike asked

"you don't say who it was" Bird said Kate look from bird to Mike.

"the officer knew that we were in a relashionship. The officer said to me that that if a rumor got out about us, it would ruin your carrer... and mine" Bird was shock with what Kate just said. Mike hug her as she cried

"Is that why you broke up with me and cancel our hoilday cause of my carrer"

"Yes" she said

"Who would do that, why" bird said

"bird you know the relashionship rules"

"Yes but I didn't know that you two where together till now. Wow, no wounder you two were great team on Hammersley. You work like a married couple" Kate smile

"thanks bird" Kate said as she pulled away from Mike. Mike look at Kate while thinking about what she said.

"Kate" she look at Mike "it was Maxine wasn't it" Kate lower her head, so he pulled her into his arms

"commander White but why would she... oh" bird click on to why

"bird" mike said

"the wedding, Ryan. Sir I think she wanted you twenty years ago and remember what happen after we resuce Ryan how she kiss you. Commander White want you" Kate thought about it

"she right Mike" Kate said pulling back from him

"Kate tell me every thing that Maxine said to you"

"what I said isn't enough mike"

"X tell him there some thing else, what ever it is, i'm sure he can sort it out" Bird said

"my shore posting" Mike said As he remember going to fleet command about his shore posting.

"am I right Kate"

"Yes"

"Tell me please"

"there two sides to every story" Bird said.

"she right" Mike said.

Kate told Mike and bird every thing that her and Maxine talk about. When she finish telling them. Mike hug her once again "Oh Kate you should of told me sooner. I can't believe that Maxine would do that to you" he pulled back and cup her face

"Kate no matter what, you are important to me, people think that i'm married to the navy. Well I was till you came along. Look leave every thing to me, i'll sort it out and what Maxine did was wrong. Just remember this Kate I love you more than the navy, more than Hammersley" Kate look into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth

"Shore posting" kate said

"what ever it takes"

"what ever it takes" Kate said then they hug once more which made bird smile. When they pulled appart

"X one question do you still love him" Kate smile while looking at bird then turn to Mike

"yes I do love you Mike" then they kiss which become passionate till bird cough which cause them to brake appart and turn to bird

"it great you back together, but how about finishing off some where else cause two dads is heading this way" She walk to the sliding door just as two dads knock onto it.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

Bird open the door "Yes two dads"

"Care to join us, we having a barbeque dinner"

"i'll be there"

"sir, X" mike and Kate walk to to door. Bird step a side

"Two dads" mike said

"is every thing ok" when he saw Kate red puffy eyes

"nothing for you to worry about. Look give me five minutes" bird said

"ok"

"sir, X thanks for the talk"

"enjoy your shore leave"

"i will, i'm on watch tonight"

"ok call if you need any thing"

"i will X, sir" then they walk away

"five minutes" Bird said to two dads, then she close the sliding door.

Two dads return back to the pool side while bird got change.

Three days later Hammersley left port for a month patrol. The crew keep busy and Ryan and bird talk about the test results while they where getting dinner on.

"Ryan how your dad"

"He good, but confused"

"About what, the test results"

"Yeah, sorry we didn't stick around, dad just wanted to get out of there"

"I under stand. At least there is good news"

"True, but what I don't under stand is why I wasn't a match" He notice bird gone quiet, so he turn to her

"Jess" she turn to him

"i saw the results. The doctor show me your dads and my test results when a kid knock the doctor down and papers went on the floor. I pick them up and saw yours and the captains blood works. Then comppear them to your dad and mine"

"What are you say that dad isn't my dad" Bir look down to the floor

"Jess am I right" She look up with a sad look

"Your right, he got five percent change of being you father"

"what, then who..." then his eyes widen

"Mike my father" then he turn and walk out of the gally. So bird went after him

"Ryan" she called out a number of times till they where on the bridge. When bird reach the top of the steps she saw in horror when Ryan punch Mike in the eye

"you barsard, how could you" Ryan said yelling Bird got between them.

"that enough midshipmen white" Kate said while every one look in shock

"What are you talking about" mike said in confusion

"You bang my mother that what...dad" Every one look at Mike and Ryan in shock

"Ryan" Bird said he turn to bird

"i trust you, you should of told me sooner"

"Ryan listen to me" bird said

"No, you can go to hell" he yell at her then he ran to the steps

"Mike isn't your father Ryan" Bird said yelling at Ryan, he stop and turn to her

"your lying" He yelled at her

"I'm not, commander Flyn only got fourty percent chance of being your father. To be your father he has to be over eighty five percent. The reason why it fourty percent cause you both got the same blood type" Bird said steeping towards Ryan.

"Your lying" bird stop and look into Ryans eyes

"it's the truth Ryan. He never sleep with your mother"

"He told you that"

"and the XO. You owe commander Flynn an apolgie and you better hope you don't get sent to the captain table and tooth bruse duties for hiting him" Ryan turn and look see Mike and kate stepping ford.

"Ryan, bird ship office now" mike said as he walk down the steps with Kate behind him. Bird and Ryan follow them.

they walk down to the ship office where they talk about what happen on the bridge and about the test results. After Ryan listen to mike and bird, he now knows about what happen twenty years ago.

"sorry Mike, I was angery"

"it ok I would of done the same thing"

"do you know...who might be my father"

"Yes"

"Who"

"Lieutant commander Paul Green"

"He was the guy that share the cabin with you"

"Yes"

"I can't believe it" Ryan said.

"Ryan" he turn to bird

"i spoke to doctor Taylor before we left for our patrol. I ask her if she got lieutant commander DNA and if so to do a match to yours just in case you wanted to know when we return back from our patrol"

"She knows" mike asked

"Yes sir"

"Ryan it up to you if you want to know or not"

"I need time to think about it"

"Well you got a month for starts" Bird said. Ryan turn to her and smile

"Yeah your right about that and sorry for yelling at you like I did"

"It ok you where angry and upset, Plus you owe some one else an appogise" Ryan turn to Mike

"sorry for hitting you Mike"

"it ok Ryan. Some times you get the wrong idea with out knowing all the fax"

"that true. But I still can't believe what mum did back then"

"Neither could I Ryan" Mike said.

"so now what"

"that it up to you with what you want to do. In the mean time we got a patrol to think about"

"And dinner we better get back to the galley Ryan and finish getting dinner on"

"Yeah we should"

"Ryan if you need to talk, you know my door aways open"

"thanks Mike" Ryan open the door and took two steps out side when he heard

"i'm please you two talk and finish what you started when you left my place"

"bird" Mike and Kate said at the same time

"It true and it good that you both are back to your normal selves, crew would be happy" then she turn to see Ryan still in the door way looking at her

"come on Ryan"

"what was that about" Bird step out side saying

"Ask boss and X later"

"Oh my he banging her"

"Ryan" bird said in shock as she close the door.

Mike and Kate turn to each other "looks like we will have to tell him"

"Yeah, you head to the bridge, i'll get us a brew" Kate said

"Sounds good to me" they walk out of the office and went there seprate ways.

When Kate was close to the galley she heard Ryan and bird talking.

"come on Jess it is true about Mike and X"

"you will have to ask them"

"You know don't you"

"not saying, now finish peeling those potatoes while i'll do the carrots"

"Ok, you know Jess if they are banging each other so long as they are happy"

"If, I do mean the word if they are, they know the rules"

"I know but it great to see Mike happy again. I remember about ten years ago, when I saw him one weekend. I could see how happy he was. I ask him if he got a girl friend, he just smile at me, the same smile he has when X was around. He never said who she was. But now I know"

"What you saying that known each other ten years ago"

"Yeah, but they broke up, it realy up set him. Mum she try to comfort him but he wasn't the same for a while, he change. He wasn't the same till five years ago when he slowly change to his old self. Now I know who change him back to the old way"

"Who change him"

"Kate, I relies she was the one from ten years ago."

"I wounder why they broke up back then?"

"Or where they met, it must have been on the same ship"

"who knows" Kate choice the moment to open the door and walk in.

"X" Bird said

"bird, Ryan, just getting a brew"

"or two" Ryan said smiling

"Or two" Kate said smiling.

They talk about other things till Kate walk out of the galley while bird and Ryan sorted out dinner while grinning.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Later that night Ryan knock on the ship office door. Mike and Kate turn to see Ryan in the door way

"Can we talk"

"sure come in" Mike said as he and Kate turn to Ryan who close the office door.

"I want to know what going on between you two"

"sit down Ryan" mike said. Ryan walk around the table and sat down.

"Kate and I talk about it and she told me she heard you and bird talking about us in the galley"

"Oh"

"Ryan you are right about what happen ten years ago" Kate said

"i was"

"Yes" Kate said.

Mike and Kate told Ryan every thing, including Maxine black mail which shock Ryan. "no way, mum wouldn't do that"

"Ryan think about it. She try to...bang mike but insteed she got Paul Green thinking it was Mike. Now she at NAVCOM she try to black mail me into braking up with Mike cause she been asking him around to her place every time we have shore leave"

"You said no and that you got plans" Ryan asked Mike

"Yes but we did have that one dinner when it was your birthday" Ryan smile

"that true" Ryan thought about it and relies that Mike and Kate were right about his mother and about the devorice of his parents.

"I had no idea mum would do what she done"

"now you know Ryan" Mike said

"Thanks for telling me" He stood up and walk to the door and open it and turn to Mike and Kate

"I'm happy for you Mike... Kate. I hope you do get your shore posting back"

"thanks Ryan" mike said. Ryan turn and walk out of the office leaving Mike and Kate alone to talk as well return back to there work.

Over the next month the crew was busy with normal mayday and FFV Dutchy was even training the junior sailors in self defence and firing weapons.

When the crew stop off at Cairns for the night the crew went out for drinks at a bar. Mike and Kate were having drinks when Mike went to get them another one when Mike phone rings. Kate saw it was maxine who was calling so she answer it

"commander white"

"I'm looking for Mike flynn, who is this?"

"Lieutant McGregor ma'am, can I pass a message on to him"

"Yes, tell him Stewart looking for him"

"sure i'll tell him ma'am" then the line went dead so Kate hung up then she walk over to the bar

"mike, knocker called, she said that Stewart looking for you"

"Here he is now" Kate turn to see stewart walking over to them

"Stewart, Maxine..." Stewart punch Mike to the ground then walk away.

The crew saw what happen. Bird turn to Ryan "Lets go and talk to your dad"

"Good idea" they stood up and walk quickly out of the pub and look around

"Dad" Ryan called out then he and bird ran over to him since he was just about to open his car door. He turn to them just as they got close.

"Ryan, Jesscia"

"Dad why did you hit Mike for"

"i had DNA test done. No match, sorry Ryan your not my son"

"We know" bird said

"what" Stewart said in shock

"Jess knew since doctor Taylor told her and show her the results"

"you knew all this time" He said looking at bird

"Yes, but why did you hit commander Flynn for"

"Maxine told me she sleep with him and now she knows that he is your father Ryan"

"he not" bird said

"what... what do you mean he not"

"Commander Flynn got fourty percent change of being Ryan father cause they got the same blood type. I saw the results" Stewart look confused and shock

"I don't under stand"

"Why don't you come in side and we will tell you every thing dad and you owe Mike an apologe for hitting him" Ryan said.

"No, not tonight"

"your worried about the operation" bird said

"Yeah"

"Same here. Come back with us please Mr White and we can talk"

"Ok but call me Stewart" Bird and Ryan smile

"ok...Stewart" They walk back in side and up to the bar where Mike and Kate is.

"Mike i'm sorry mate"

"Why"

"I did a DNA test, it show that i'm not Ryan father. I confronted Maxine about it she said that now she know who Ryan father is, I ask her who is it, she said your name and that you sleep together once"

"i never sleep with her Stewart"

"I know that now" He look at bird and Ryan then back to Mike

"Why don't we get a drink and talk about it" Kate said

"sounds good to me and Mike i'll pay for yours"

"thanks Stewart" they made there orders and got there drinks. Then they walk over to a table and sat down where the five of them talk.

Mike told Stewart who might be Ryan father and what happen the night of the wedding that they and others where invited to and what happen that night. Stewart was shock with what Maxine did.

"mike i'm shock I knew she had a thing for you back then and after Ryan was born our marriage was a strain for few years and I couldn't figger out why till now."

"Now you know mate"

"Dad there some thing else" Ryan said

"what is it"

"Mum black mailing Kate here"

"Ryan" mike said in shock

"what" Stewart said at the same time

"Mike tell him" Mike look at Kate for few seconds, she gave him the nod. He turn to Stewart and told him about the black mail which shock him

"Mike, Kate I had no idea that she would do that. What are you going to do"

"We talk about it and Kate manage to rebook our hoilday" Stewart smile

"good for you"

"Mike I saw Doctor taylor this afternoon. She comfurm it. Paul Green is my father" Ryan said

"Dose he know" Mike asked

"No not yet. I will see him tomorrow afternoon after we drop the juniors off crab creek island"

"Ok, would you like for me to be there with you"

"I'll be fine"

"alright" they talk for the next hour before they went there seprate ways for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

The next morning Hammersley drop two dads, RO, Dutchy and bird off on the island then return back to port. When they arrived there Mike and Ryan went to NAVCOM while the others had shore leave as well duty watch till the next morning. Mike went to talk to Maxine while Ryan walk over to the lieutant commander.

"Excue me lieutant command Green sir" he look up

"Yes Midshipmen" Ryan could see that he got his fathers hair, eyes nose and chin.

"I'm midshipmen Ryan white. Commander white son" He smile

"So your knocker son, you sure a fine looking young man. She must be happy that your following in her foot steps and join the navy"

"thank you sir. Can we talk in private, it personal sir"

"Sure" he stood up

"commander Flynn said we can use his office"

"ok" they walk around and into Mike office where Ryan closed the door behind him.

"what do you want to talk to me about midshipmen"

"You better sit down sir, with what I got to say might shock you sir" Paul look at Ryan then he sat down

"Ok what is it" Ryan took a deep breath

"i'm your bilocal son" Ryan past him the folded up test results

"what" he took the letter out of Ryan hand and open it and read what it said. Then he look at Ryan.

"Twenty years ago at a wedding my mum sleep with you thinking that you where commander Flynn since you both share the same caravan for the night. Back then you like my mum and mum got a thing for Mike"

Paul thought about that night twenty years ago and how he didn't say a word when a women walk into the caravan and kiss him and they made love that night. He remember when she open the door and walk out side he saw who it was and smile thinking that she was playing hard to get during the evening only for her to show up in the caravan not long after he got to bed.

Paul look at Ryan "i remember that night I didn't know it was Maxine till she open the door and step out side that when I saw her from the lights that was set up around the area where the tents and caravans are. I thought she was playing hard to get. I didn't know who I was sharing the caravan with, not till the next morning. She thought I was commander Flynn"

"Yes since the lights wern't on in the caravan"

"Ok how did you find out"

"My dad...stewart and I had test done, he needs a bone marrow transplant. The test return no match. He had a DNA test done, no match. Mum told dad that she sleep with Mike. We already knew about the test results, every thing. I found out yesterday that you are my father"

"I'm shock"

"Me to"

"so what do you want to do now Ryan"

"confront mum"

"good luck"

"thanks"

"We will need to get together some time and talk"

"Yes we will" Paul stood up and shook Ryan hand

"I better return back to work"

They open the door and walk out of Mike office then around and into the ball pen. Ryan walk into Maxine office since Mike is still there

"Ryan is every thing ok" Maxine asked

"Yes every thing is fine mum. I just spoke to lieutant commander green"

"how did it go" Mike asked

"He shock, we talk about it and planing on talking more later"

"so he knows"

"yes" Maxine look from Mike to Ryan woundering what they are talking about.

"Ryan why did you talk to lieutant commander green for, you could of talk to me or Mike"

"We talk about you mum about what happen twenty years ago"

"what are you talking about" Maxine was confuse

"Lieutant commander Paul green is my bilocal father" Maxine look at Ryan in shock

"what" then she look at Mike who didn't look shock

"Paul and I share the same caravan Maxine, that one night you thought you where sleeping with me, it was paul who you where sleeping with" Maxine look shock

"Oh my god I thought..." she look at them both. Ryan shook his head at her

"I still can't believe you sleep with a guy while married to dad. Dad told me you where in love with Mike and you... you made me sick mum" he turn and walk to the door then stop and turn to his mum

"and what worse is that you blacking mailing Lieutant McGregor. Yeah mum we know about it. The navy isn't mike life, Kate is, that is why he want to be back here. He loves her, not you"

then he turn and walk out of the ball pen not knowing that Paul was close by hearing every thing. He was shock when what Ryan said about the black mail and that Mike and Kate are in a relashionship. He look throught the open door to see Mike standing up and said

"I'll be calling fleet command about my shore posting Maxine and don't you ever try to pull a stunt like what you done to Kate ever again" then he turn around and saw Paul looking at Mike. Paul gave Mike a small nod then turn and walk back to his seat.

Mike walk out of Maxine office then around and into his office where he called Fleet command and talk to them about his shore posting. Hour later Mike return back to Hammersey to see Kate in the ship office doing some paper work. So he went and got them both a brew then return back back to the ship office

"Looks like you need a brake" Kate turn around and smile

"thanks" he pass her, her cup then said "How did it go with knocker"

"she knows that i'm not Ryan father and she and Paul knows that Ryan is there son"

"that would of shock her. How did it go with Ryan and Paul"

"they talk about it and planning on talking some more later. Paul and I did talk about what happen twenty years ago. He had no idea that Maxine plan on sleeping with me only to sleep with him that night"

"now he knows"

"Yeah, that and about the black mail. He over heard Ryan having ago at Maxine about it. Paul was shock and woundering why she was black mailing you. I told him that when I had the shore posting we got together and never broke up. The crew dosn't know that we are together, but maxine knew and she used that to brake us up."

"Paul wasn't impress"

"no he wasn't and he wish us the best and hope that I get my shore posting back" Kate smile

"I hope so to Mike"

"that the other news I wanted to talk to you about"

"Your staying"

"Came from the chief of staff cause of this terroist thing. He promise me once it over I can return back to my shore posting"

"We don't know how long this terrorest thing going to last mike"

"no matter how long it going to last Kate i'm not going to give up on us"

"I hope so Mike"

"Well think about our hoilday in three days time, no maxine, no navy"

"no waky waky, bigger bed" They smile to each other

"i like the bigger bed idea" mike said grinning

"not alone I hope"

"No, not alone" Then he look at what Kate is doing

"rosters for the two week shore leave"

"Yes"

"You better remove bird from it" when he saw bird name down for a day shift

"Oh the operation"

"Yes" Kate did some changes when the phone rings so Kate answer it

"Lielutant McGregor... yes Paul... when was it actervated... ok can you post cancel shore leave and return back to the ship at a rush... thanks i'll let him know." the she hung up

"Kate"

"the emrgenty beacon that Dutchy got with him been actervated"

"Ok i'll get change"

He turn around and walk out the door while Kate gather the papers then left to do her normal work. When the crew rush back to the ship they where woundering what was going on. Once out at sea they head to crab creek island at the top of the green.


	7. Chapter 7

CH 7

"Swain make sure you got every thing you need in the HRIB"

"Yes X what going on"

"dutchy emergentcy beacon been actervated only means that some thing happen to one of the crew members" Kate said

"Ok i'm onto it ma'am"

when they reach the island and pick up where the becon is Mike send shore party to the beach. When they got there and saw the becon, they saw a message in the sand '2 plat, 2 ard hos, dut wou kn 2 ds, ro, bird'

"I don't under stand this X" swain said Kate and Ryan walk over and saw the message. When Ryan saw it

"X we need to return to the ship now"

"You know what it says" Kate asked

"Yes it some thing that Jess and do with text messages, message says ' double plates, two armed hostials, Dutchy wounded, kidnap two dads and RO bird" Kate spoke to Mike about the message and Mike sent the second HRIB with the double plated vests and guns. Soon as they got them and got them on

"On lets head in and be on alert" Kate said

"X this way" Ryan said when he follow bird foot prints into the bush

"Alright fan out" then they headed into the bush.

Ryan saw the trail that bird made and follow it till the crew came across three bodies who been there for a while and saw an arrow in one of them. Kate relay back to Mike about what was found then they carry on moving ford.

Till a women appeared, they could see she was in shock. She told them about the two brothers and that bird told her to hide till the navy showed up. One of the crew took the women back to the beach while the others carry on moving ford till they came to the camp site.

It was dark by the time they reach it. They all spread out since they could see a man strung from two trees he was bearly alive. They saw two dads, RO and Dutchy. Kate could see an arrow sticking out of his leg. They saw one of the brothers but not the other one. Kate look over to the bushes when she saw bird.

"Swain three o'cock from you, it bird, try to make it to where she is"

"copy that X" Swain move from where he is and over to bird "bird" he said quietly.

She turn around in shock when she saw it was Swain, he move till he was next to her and she hug him "where the others" Bird asked

"Over there" he pointed to where the others are

"Ok, one of the brothers went that direction" she pointed then they saw him return and saw he got a cross bow

"Swain who at the HRIB?"

"Hafty, why"

"did you stop not far from the becon"

"Yes, why"

"I got an idea for a perfect destraion, get Halfty to go to the boat, it about fifty meters north from the becon, it camerflash, get him to start the engine and head back to the HRIB. With the noise of the motor it would get them away from the camp" Swain relay bird plan to Kate. So she contact halfty and Mike about it.

"X said great idea"

"How are we going to undo the hand cuffs?" Bird asked

"don't worry I know how to pick locks"

"Good" they waited for few minutes

"Halty found the boat, so get ready" Swain said to bird.

Then they heard the engine trying to start. They heard what the brothers said and they headed to where the boat is. Kate warn Halfty to get out of there, while the crew showed up. Swain manage to pick the locks on the cuffs while the others manage to cut the guy down.

Once they are free, Swain and others carry Dutchy and the other guy back to the beach while Ryan, bird and Kate follow them while keeping an eye out for the two men. Soon as they reach the beach they all got into the HRIB and push it out to sea, then Halfty started the motor and they headed back to Hammersley.

When they return Bird and Swain took care of Dutchy and the other guy in the ward room. They work on them for an hour. When done bird went to see Mike who was on the bridge.

"Bird you did good today"

"Yes sir, the women"

"We got her, she in the senor mess"

"thank you sir, what going to happen now"

"We got word, the second shore party arrested the two brothers, they are returning back to Hammersley"

"and the bodies"

"We got them also. Why don't you go and have a shower"

"thank you sir" then she turn around and walk off the bridge.

She walk down and into the senor mess to see one of the sailors with the women. She look up when bird walk in "He alive, want to..." bird didn't get a change to finish what she wanted to say when the women got up and hug her as she cried

"thank you, thank you"

"It alright, it over" when they pulled appart

"would you like to see him"

"Please"

"i'll show you" they walk out together

"How do you know which way to go" Bird smile

"I work here"

"your in the navy"

"Yes I am"

"what do you do"

"i'm the cheif"

"Really wow" When they stop at the wardroom.

Bird knock then open the door and pock her head in when she heard voices. She saw both Dutchy and the guy awake "I got some one here to see you" she said looking at the guy then she walk in with the women behind her.

When she saw him she move quickly to his side and hug him as they both cry. Bird step ford till she was at dutchy side. "I heard what you did, i'm prod of you" Dutchy said

"thanks dutchy, if we didn't have that emergentcy becon, we wouldn't of known what will happen to all of us"

"your right about that. I'm prod of you"

"Thanks" they turn to see the young couple huging and kissing.

"Will you be ok with them" bird asked

"Yeah"

"I'm going to go and have a shower"

"you do that"

"thanks" she turn around and walk out of the ward room and down to her cabin. While in the shower she heard the engines start up and knew that they returning back to Cairns.

Early the next morning after dawn Hammersley dock in Carins. the police took the two men away while the ambalance took Dutchy, and the young couple to the hospital and corners van took the three bodies. The crew started there two week shore leave.

Two days later Bird and Stewart were in hospital getting ready for the operation which was the next day. Three days later Mike and Kate flew to Taihi for a week hoilday which they enjoyed them selves. Ryan was able to spend time between Stewart, bird and Paul.

The day Hammersley left for it patrol they got a temperary chief since it would be a week before bird return back to Hammersley since she still on medcail leave. So she went to spend it with her family.

Two months later the crew manage to stop a terroist attack just off Cairns. Jim Roff, Kate and swain risk there lives in disabling the dirty bomb. They manage to dive in the water and swaim under water away from the boat just as it exspolded. They return to Hammersley with hero cheer from the crew. Madline was arrested by dutchy for playing both sides for almost a year.

A week later Mike was back at NAVCOM and Kate getting promoted and now the captain of Hammersley with a new XO. Two months later swain, Kate and Jim recived the cross of valor for there heroium act. Mike said his speech since he was last to say it in front of fleet command and the chief of staff. Just as he finish his speech he look at bird, swain and Kate last.

"Hammersley is losing crew member... able seamen Jessica bird has been acepted to do her paramedic training, we all wish her the best and one day would be serving with her" He said smiling. Then he look at Swain

"Hammersley is getting a new crew member is six months Swain and Sally are exspecting there second child in six months" the crew grin.

"And Hammersley going to be getting a new captain in three months lieutant commander McGregor is leaving but lieutant command Flynn would be your new Captain. Hammersley crew you have done the navy prod"

"Again sir" the crew said at the same time, making guests laugh

"Yes again" Then mike walk over to where the crew is then the there was diss miss order which the crew followed then every one clap and cheer them on.

"I got some news to share" Ryan yelled out, every one turn to him

"My dad Stewart white operation is a sucess" Every one cheered since they all know about what going on.

That night every one showed up at the pub for celebration dinner and drinks.

Three months later Mike and Kate got married with family and friends witness the day they all been waiting for. At the same time Maxine transfurred to Perth naval base as the new CO there.

Bird finish her medcail training and is on a frigate over seas doing it tour. Bird is the chief and medic on board. Her and Ryan got engage when she return from her tour. They got married six months later. Year later they had a girl then two years later they had twin boys.

Sally gave birth to a boy which made Swain happy since he and Sally been trying since chloe was six months old and he still on Hammersley. Two years later they had another boy. Two dad transfureed to a frigate, RO still on Hammersley.

Charge stay on hammersley for a year then transfurred to a mine ship. Dutchy return to Afganasation where he was wounded and was shock to see bird being one of the medics who looking after him. He return back to Austrlia when his tour was over.

Mike promoted to a captain and is the CO of Cairns, Kate took shore posting three months after marrying Mike cause of her pregantcy. She gave birth to a boy then one of each eighteen months later.

Bomber did her paramedic training and return back to the navy, she serving on a frigate. Nav and Buffer got married and had two children, boy and girl. Spider serving on a sub and training so he could be promoted to a leader.

Chefo, he serving on a patrol boat up in Darwin. Stewart he got married and he and new new younger wife are exspecting twins after going through IVF.

Ryan transfurred to a frigate after attending ADFA and watson bay and he was promoted to lieutant and was married to bird. and he keeping in contact with Paul who still single. Every year they all get together when they can talking about old times and who match up with who.

The end.


	8. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story** Match**

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
